Jump
by carebearfrost
Summary: "Sometimes, in life, you have to stop what you're doing and just . . . jump." Two-shot, Channy! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**So there I was, sitting bored out of my mind at my sister's baylor college orientation when this idea came to me(; So I got out my phone and typed it ALL up on the little notes section, (which was extremely tedious and very time-consuming) then I went back to the hotel and somehow managed to coax the computer to let me get iternet(; so all in all, I put alot of work into this! haha(; **

**It's going to be a two-shot, I decided so there will be another chapter after this(:**

**Oh, and please don't hate me for writing this and not updating You Belong With Me. I mean, what can I say? When the plot bunnies bite, the plot bunnes **_**bite**_**. **

**Haha lol, so here you go! (:**

**Sonny POV**

The dazzling blue water sparkled like diamonds in the warm summer sun. Lushious green foilage surronded the small pond like a well haircut framed a face. At the northern end of the body of water there was a steep cliff, at least thirty-five feet high, that water poured out of, resulting in a breath-taking waterfall. The whole scene was just stunning. Every time I went here, which I saced only for the seldom days in which I had to escape in fear that I would blow up, the beauty never failed to soothe me.

I sighed contently, already feeling the muscles in my neck beginning to unwind. I only come here when I'm having a horrible day, or if I'm just terribly stressed.

Right now, it's a little bit of both.

First off, my alarm was being stupid and didn't go off, resulting in me waking up at eleven o'clock in the morning, making me a whooping two hours late for work. Then, after confronting my Mom and asking why she didn't wake me, we got into a huge fight on how I should "be accountable for my actions" and "take responsibility."

So as if my morning didn't turn out bad enough, I was yelled at by Marshall (I never knew he had it in him). This made Tawni go off into another "I'm-so-much-better-than-you" rants (yeah, as if she's _never _been late before) which made me blow my top and yell at her. Tawni, of course, jumped at the chance to fight with me, so we started, well, practically screaming at each other till eventually she left, (but not before declaring that I was stupid and that she hated me).

So by then I was in such a bad mood that I could kill an optomist just by looking at them. And of course, I can never get any alone time at the studio, because Zora barged into my dressing room, demanding to know why Tawni was burning pictures of me.

Now, don't think that I'm a jerk, cause I'm not. As you can already tell, I'm just in an extremely bad mood because of an extremley bad day. I feel bad about what I did, really, I do. So without meaning too, I kinda . . .

Snapped.

I flipped out on Zora, who burst into tears and fled. So with Tawni in the parking lot burning pictures of me, and Zora hiding in the vents crying, it was a miracle that Nico and Grady were even speaking to me.

But I'd rather be ignored than be tip-toed around like glass, which Nico and Grady were doing. Anyways, lunch time was extremely uncomfortable, seeing as Tawni and I weren't speaking and Zora was till up in the vents. I was counting down the minutes until I could go home, then stopped, because I realized that Mom and I were in a fight, too.

"Come on, Nico and Grady." Tawni had said while standing up, "Let's go rehearse. Unlike _some _people, we can actually act."

For some reason, that sent me over the edge. I stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria, knowing eactly where I was going to go. As if my day wasn't bad enough, on the way out of the studio I ran into stupid Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Munroe." Chad said playfully, helping me off the ground. I shoved him away, "Not now, Chad." I snapped, then ran out to my car.

Which brought me back to the present. My "paradise" was actually just a hidden spot in the woods a couple of miles away from the studio.

I took in deep breaths, in . . . out. . . in . . . out. . .

_**BUZZ!**_

I jumped, then groaned, realizing that I forgot to turn off my phone. Whenever I came here, I always turned it off so that it wouldn't disrupt the sacedness of my special spot.

I quickly grabbed my phone and turned it off, then I put in my purse and tossed that behind me. I sighed and stretched out on my small rock by the shore, the water licked at my toes. I was at peace, I needed to get away from the world and just . . . chill.

A small breeze fluttered through, making my hair dance around my face. A smile played at my lips. This was just so relaxing.

"_Sonny_?"

You have _got _to be kidding me. I sat up and turned aroun din disbelief. Sure enough, there was Chad Dylan Cooper, leaning against a tree and looking mad. I groaned and threw my hands up, "What are you doing here?" I snapped as Chad walked closer.

He sat down next to me and glared, "Uh, the more appropiate question is what are _you _doing here?"

I stared at him, "What are you talking about? I was here first."

Chad rolled his eyes and gestured around, "I'm asking you why the heck are you in my place?"

I scoffed, "Your place? Please, Cooper. For the past six months I've been coming here to get away and relax." I said, lying down again

Chad frowned, "But . . .That's what I've been doing!" I shot up and glared at Chad in disbelief, "Your kidding, right?"

Chad shook his head. I crossed my arms and huffed, "Great. I thought that this was my special place, only to find out that I share it with you."

Chad laid down next to me, "Well, if anyone's going to leave, it'll be you."

Of course. "I"m not leaving. I have had the worst day of my life, and I plan to relax. So if you excuse me . . ." I trailed off and laid back down, closing my eyes and attepting to block out Chad's presence next to me.

I peeked open one eye and saw Chad staring at me, his expression soft. "I could see that." He spoke quietly. I sat up and stared at him. "Hence the fact that you rudely shoved me away and didn't even bother to argue with me." Chad said, a smile playing on his features.

I sighed, "Yeah, I was just so frustrated. I mean, at home, at work, everyone was getting on my case, and I just couldn't take it." I whispered, hugging my knees to my chest and watching as the sunset began to slowly dip out of view, causing the sky to flash bright orange pink and yellow.

Chad scooted a bit closer to me, and in an attempt to be comforting, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer, "I'm sorry," Chad said genuinely. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I laid my head on Chad's shoulder, "Honestly, no. If I talk about it I'll just get all worked up again." I felt Chad nod. I sighed and stared out at the breath-taking sunset, "It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

Chad shrugged, "Eh, I've seen better." I looked up in disbelief and to question him and saw that he wasn't even looking at the sunset, he was looking at me.

Blushing and suddenly feeling uncomfotable, I averted my gaze to the waterfall. I watched as the water poured down the side of the rock and land into the lake. I stared at the rocky cliffs and suddenly an idea struck me.

I gasped and leapt to my feet. Chad jumped, "Jeez, what?" Chad questioned as I grabbed his hand and began to pull him after me as I ran to the waterfall. "Come with me!" I cried over my shoulder.

After running around half of the lake, we finally reached the base of the waterfall. I stared at the top, and grinned at Chad. Chad's eyes widened, "Whoa there, Sonny. No, we are _not _going up there."

I tugged on his arm, "Oh, come on, Chad!" I pleaded, using my puppy-eyes, "It'll be an adventure!" Chad's gaze flickered from me to the waterfall, then back to me, and he sighed. "Sonny, it's dangerous. No."

I pouted, "Plleeeeaaassseee?" I whimpered, "Please, Chad? Please?"

Chad threw his hands up in defeat, "Fine, fine." He grumbled, "But if you fall and die then don't blame me."

I laughed and started to climb. At first it was easy, hand here, foot there, and push. But then it started getting steeper, and I was stumbling alot more. Luckily, Chad was behind me, so most of the times he was there to catch me. Other times, however, he wasn't.

I paused, glancing down and quickly regretting it. We were so high up, it made me dizzy. I looked up and breathed a sigh of relief, "Only a few more feet to go, Chad!" I called down to him. He glanced up and nodded.

I started back up again. I reached up one hand and grabbed on to a rock. As I was pushing off with my foot, the rock that I was holding onto suddenly snapped. "AH!" I yelped as I began to slide down the cliff, the rock scratching me painfully.

"SONNY!" I heard Chad yell. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced for the pain of me hitting the ground. Suddenly, everything froze. I opened my eyes a slit and saw that Chad was holding himself up with one hand below me and the other hand was on my lower back. He was pushing me close to the cliff painfully tight. "Sonny." Chad hissed, "Grab on to the rock. Now."

With trembling hands, I took hold of a rock that jutted out above me. "I'm going to let go now, can you hold yourself up?" Chad asked. I nodded quickly, and Chad released me.

Without hesitating, I speedily began climbing to the top again, shaken and scared. Within one minute, I had pulled myself over the ledge. I lay, panting, and quickly scooted away to make room for Chad. I stood on my feet and gave Chad a hand. The second Chad climbed on top he grabbed my arms and hugged me. "We are never doing this again." Chad said in my ear. I nodded, and he released me, but still held onto my arm. We walked into the center of the ledge, and I looked around.

"Wow," I breathed as I looked at the lake from high above. There was a small river that ran off the cliff, which made the waterfall. By this time the sun had set, leaving just a faint glow in the sky for visibility. "It's beautiful."

"I'm too busy recovering from the fact that you almost died to enjoy it." Chad grumbled from beside me. I would've elbowed him, but decided against it seeing as it would probably result in him tumbling over the edge.

Speaking of which, I inched forward a couple of feet, causing Chad to tighten his grip on me, "Sonny," Chad warned. I rolled my eyes, "Calm down, wussy." I told him as I peeked over the edge and saw the water tumble down the nearly forty foot fall.

"You know," I said, going back to Chad, "With everything that's been going on in my life, all the drama and fights and all, this was good for me." I said, leaning my head against his shoulder. Slowly, I began to pull my arm out of Chad's grip, hoping he wouldn't notice, "Because, sometimes in life you have to stop what you're doing,"

By now my arm was completley out of Chad's grip. Chad stared at me, "Sonny," Chad warned me again. I ignored him and continued talking.

"And just . . . jump."

And with that, I ran two steps and flung myself off of the cliff and towards the water below.

**Idk what's up with me today, but the idea just kinda came to me(; Half way through writing this, I decided to make it a two shot and end it with a cliffy(;**

**tee-hee, I know I'm evil(;**

**Yeah, so was I the only one who absolutley LOVED Tawni in Falling for the Falls? Omg, she was hilarious! Idk why, but I always replay the 'Hell-oo A plus!" part, ahhhaa it's so flipping hilarious! (;**

**Well anyways, read and review, and I know I'm a jerk for doing this and not you belong with me, but don't worry, that'll be updated soon :D**

**-Emily(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this story is official finished! Haha, maybe I should've just made it one big long one-shot. eh, maybe (; Oh well, too late now. Anyways, here's part two of the two-shot lol(;**

**So this is a short A/N cause the one at the end is uber long, but I ask that you pleeeaase read it, cause it's important! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny POV**

I don't know why I did it. It was like one of those split-second desicions that you'd remember for the rest of your life.

And jumping off a forty foot cliff was _definetly _one of those.

Leaping off the cliff, I had never felt such a rush. Fear, excitement, happiness. It all just hit me as I sailed through the air, not knowing whether I was going to hit a rock under the water or actually survive.

I felt my instincts kick in, and I automatically straightened my body so I was in a diving position, then braced myself for landing.

Houston, we have impact.

One second I was in the air, the next I was catapolted into the water, sending me straight to the bottom. Opening my eyes in the murky water, I felt a surge of adrenaline rush throgh me. I did it! I survived!

Not quite.

I still had to find my way back to the surface, or I was a dead-man. Er, _woman_.

I could feel my lungs shrinking, and I knew that I didn't have much time. I pushed off the bottom of the lake, flinching when I felt my toes sink into some type of goop. I started swimming to what I hoped was the surface, when all of the sudden I heard a huge splash and a thousand bubbles went everywhere, blocking my sight of the surface.

I swished around, panicking. With all the bubbles, everything looked the same: Up, down, left, right. I had a feeling that this wasn't such a good idea after all. I thrased around furiously, swimming in a random direction and praying it was up. My lungs were on fire. If I could just open my mouth a teensy bit and get air . . .

NO. I told myself firmly, knowing that I would only result in choking to death if I let myself do that.

Everything around me started to go dimmer, and I felt my legs and arms stop kicking. Just when I was about to give into the darkness, I felt something tug at my arm, hard.

Next thing I knew, something was pulling me up quickly. I tried to get myself to focus, to not black out, when suddenly my head burst above the surface.

I gasped for air, coughing and spluttering, to weak to even move.

I felt something pull me to the surface, and next thing I knew I was lying on my back with my knees in the lake. I lay and tried to breathe. In. . . out. . . In . . . out.. .

I tried to get enough air into my lungs for me to function. I heard noise beside me. With the small amount of strength that I had, I turned my head to the right and saw Chad on his hands and knees, soaking wet, and coughing.

"Ch-Chad?" I asked weakly, going into a coughing fit. Chad's eyes widened and he quickly crawled over to me. Chad sat down next to me and gently positioned himself so that my head was lying in his lap. "Are you okay?" Chad asked quietly.

Not having the strength to say anything, I just nodded. A look of relief crossed Chad's face. He sighed, "I am never taking you swimming, hiking, or anything that involves swimming or hiking."

His comment made me laugh. I chuckled softly, making Chad just glare at me. "Sonny, what were you thinking? You're not a professional! I can name thirty ways how you could have died just then!"

I took a deep breath, finally getting the energy to talk, "But I didn't though." I said softly. Chad rolled his eyes, "Regardless, that was extremley stupid. Don't think of yourself for a minute here, and think of me: What do you think would have happened to me if you never got out of the water, or if you hit a rock or something?"

I was silent. Chad continued, "Not to mention the fact that you almost drowned. If I hadn't jumped in after you, who knows what would've happened . . ."

"Wait," I interrupted, sitting up, "You jumped in?"

Chad scoffed, "Duh. How do you think I got in there so fast?"

I smiled and leaned back on Chad's chest, "I dunno." I mumbled. Chad Dylan Cooper jumped off a cliff. For _me_.

Mmm, the thought itself brought a smile onto my face.

"Looks like someone cares." I teased.

Chad snaked both of his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on my shoulder, "Sonny, if I didn't care I would've left the second I saw you sitting by the lake." Chad told me matter-of-factly. "You have no idea how bad you scared me." Chad whispered in my ear.

"One second, we're having a converstaion, the next you throw yourself off a cliff." Chad shuddered, "Jeez, Sonny! I don't think that I'll ever get over that. The second you hit the water, without even thinking I jumped in after you. It's a miracle that we both survived."

For the first time, I felt guitly about what I just did. "I"m sorry." I muttered, "I wasn't thinking. I had just had such a horrible day, and I thought that maybe if I did something adventorous it would make it all better. Which by the way," I twisted so that I was looking at Chad, "It did."

Chad snorted, "Yeah, despite the fact that you nearly killed yourself and the greatest actor of our generation."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course." I said under my breath.

"I heard that!" Chad said in a sing-song voice.

I shook my head and untangled myself from Chad. "Come on," I said, standing up, "Let's head back."

A round of dizziness hit me, and I stumbled backwards. Chad was there in a flash, one hand on my back and the other around my waist. "I-I'm okay," I stammered, standing up straight, "Just a little off-balance."

Chad still didn't remove his hand off my waist though, 'just in case' is what he said when I asked him about it. I bent down and snatched up my purse when we came to it. I turned on my phone and gasped, "Chad! It's nearly eleven o'clock! My mom's going to kill me!"

Chad calmly took my hand and started to lead me back to his car, "Sonny, calm down. I'll get you home in no time. Unless, that its, you decide you want to try jumping of the Golden Gate Bridge or something."

"Been there, done that." I said in a bored voice.

Chad gaped at me, and I burst out laughing, "Just kidding." I said through my laughter.

Chad rolled his eyes, "I need to stop making myself so gulliable." He muttered to himself as I got into his car. I laughed as Chad hopped into his car and glared at me, "I would let you drive home yourself, but I'm scared your going to drive it into a river or something."

I sighed, "You do know that I'm not suicidal or anything, right?" I asked as Chad pulled out onto the highway.

Chad nodded, "Well der. I'm just worried that you might make another one of your little 'adventure trips' and give me a near heart-attack."

I laughed and looked out the window, suddenly feeling how tired I was. I yawned, "I never thanked you," I said to Chad sleepily. He glanced at me, "What, for saving your life?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

Chad smirked, "That's something you can't just thank me verbally for."

I groaned, "Ugh, what do you need? Me to go to Santiago and say that you don't shove puppies or something?"

Chad grinned and looked at me, "No, something else."

I stared at him expectantly. Chad took a deep breath, "A date."

I coughed, "A d-date?" I spluttered, staring at him in disbelief. Chad nodded. Inside, I was screaming estactically that Chad wanted to go on a date with _me_. But on the outside I just sighed, "Whatever. Fine."

Chad smirked, "Fine."

"Good."

"Good." Chad whispered as he pulled into my apartment parking lot. Chad turned off the car and a blanket of silence fell upon us. I broke it by leaning over and giving Chad a hug, "Bye, Chad." I breathed, pulling back and getting out of the car.

"You sure you can make it upstairs okay? Or do you think you want to jump down the elevator shaft instead?" I heard Chad yell. I stopped and whacked his car with my purse. Chad yelped, "My baby!" I laughed and started walking across the parking lot.

"Wait, Sonny!" I heard Chad yell. I sighed and turned around. "What?" I exclaimed, watching him drive his car across the parking lot to me. I placed my hands on my hips as Chad rolled down the window, "Try to refrain from any life-threatening adventures until after tomorrow night."

I raised an eyebrow, "Tomorrow night?"

Chad grinned, "Our date. I'll pick you up at seven."

And with that he was gone, zooming out of the parking lot and into the street. I stared at him in disbelief, how in the world did have this . . . power over me? I shook my head and began climbing the stairs up to my apartment. I unlocked the door and walked into the living room, where my Mom was sitting on the couch. She jumped when she saw me, "Sonny!" She exclaimed, running over and hugging me. I wrapped my arms around my Mom and burried my face in her hair, "I was so scared, Sonny!" I heard Mom cry, "W-we got in that fight, and I thought maybe you ran away, and-,"

"Shh," I said, "Mom, it's alright. I'm fine."

She let go of me and looked me over, "Sonny, why are you wet?" I laughed and walked past her to my room.

"I jumped."

I ignored her confused calls and closed the door to my room. I changed into my pajamas and laid down on my bed, reveiwing everything that happened to me. I sighed happily as I let myself fade into sleep.

Never in my life had I been so happy that I just let everything go and simply . . .

Jumped.

* * *

***Shields herself from angry mob* Yeahh, yeah, I know. Incredibly cheesy :/ I was in that mood, I sorry! And to answer some of the reviews, yes, I wrote this at Baylor as in the College in Texas Baylor :P My older sister is gonna be a freshman there next year, and we had to go to an extremely boring orientation :/**

**Quick response to Sonny-Chad-Channy: OMG that's so cool! I live there too! I'm not in choir though haha(;**

**I'm not going to update: You Belong With Me until we get back, which will be some time later today, because I really want to take my time with that, unlike this we're it just kinda hit me and I put it on paper. Well, in this case, computer.**

**So I'd like to apologize for all the spelling mistakes in chapter one! I saw them and was like: Oh wow, they must hate me! I don't want to make excuse at all, cause I hate it when people do that, but I jsut want to remind y'all that the microsoft on my computer is whack and isn't letting me write anything, so I'm writing on this wordpad thing that doesn't have spell check or nothing! Haha, so yeahh(:**

**Omg, so to everyone with money in thier iTunes account: GO BUY SONNY WITH A CHANCE FALLING FOR THE FALLS! Cause that's what I did, and instead of the ending that it gave you on disney channel (the one with Grady watching Mackenzie Falls on his phone) it gives you this absolutley **_**adorable **_**Channy ending where Sonny is judging Chad's tennis tournament (Chad's playing against Zac Efron, it's **_**hilarious**_**!) So I recommend that you go buy that and watch it!**

**Another thing! After I finish You Belong With Me, I want to do another multi-chap, but I'm having a hard time figuring what about :/ I kinda want to do one where they go on a trip or something, but that plot is really common and only a few authors can pull it off(; So if you have any ideas/requests, please review or message me! Thanks!**

**Ooh, lastly, now i feel so bad saying this, but I was just a **_**teensy **_**bit disapointed that I only got six reviews. *Hides again from angry mob* yeah, I know, I shouldn't be complaining, and I'm not trying to, but I'm just asking let's see if we can get a smidge more than that this chapter! YEAHH! ;P**

**Oh, and if any of you guys have a twitter and want to follow me, please do! And if you say your from FF then I'll follow you as well! YAY! ;P my username is: emilyf101**

**Sorry about this ridiculously long authors note haha(;**

**-emily(:  
**


End file.
